


Guns and Roses (中文版)

by Raven_of_Silence_has_already_been_taken



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_of_Silence_has_already_been_taken/pseuds/Raven_of_Silence_has_already_been_taken
Summary: 红发与金发，温暖与寒冷，其中之一并非彻底的人类，另一位则过于太过于人性。哈莉和艾薇，一起经受过那些拳打脚踢，经历过蝙蝠和小丑，她们会一起引领哥谭的潮流，直到无能为力为止。





	Guns and Roses (中文版)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guns and Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755925) by [DreamingOfStarrySkies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOfStarrySkies/pseuds/DreamingOfStarrySkies). 



帕梅拉坐在尖锐的高草从中，她红色的长发覆盖了面容，眼睛热切而专注地盯着手里的素描本。她对面是一处长满了——或者说是塞满了美丽的鲜花的花坛。她并非画家，但既然作业是“画出你最喜欢的东西”，那么“画出好看的植物”可能会让她得到一个更高的分数，尽管玫瑰并不算是她最喜欢的花。这座公园是哥谭里剩下的最后一个美丽的地方了，其余的都是高大，暗色调的大厦和巨型机械工厂。  
她一直全神贯注地试图让光影看上去刚刚好，但慢慢地，她开始感到有人在注视着她。她转向左边，花了一段时间才发现视线的来源是旁边的一棵高大橡树。一个年轻的女孩正坐在一根低枝上，看上去和坐在椅子上一样舒服。  
“你在那上面呆多久了？”帕梅拉向上喊道，“你在偷窥我吗？”  
女孩没有回应，她一直保持沉默，只是稍稍抬起头。她戴着镜片厚厚的眼镜，过肩长发被梳成马尾。  
帕梅拉试图忽略她，但她不能视那视线于无物，终于，她拍上自己的素描本。  
“我叫帕梅拉，你叫什么？”她试着说，但女孩没有回答，“你多大了？”帕梅拉觉得这很蠢，但不能得到回答让她愤怒，“你到底会不会说话？”  
终于女孩有了回应：“我不傻，我就是不该和陌生人说话。”这么小的孩子却有这样浓重的口音让帕梅拉想要大笑，但她忍住了，她不想过分冒犯这孩子。  
“但偷窥他们就没问题吗？”  
女孩发出一声噪音，尽管帕梅拉完全看不到她，她也能打赌说她在擤鼻子：“这不一样！”  
“不一样不一样”帕梅拉坐了回去，重新打开了素描本。  
“真的不一样！”女孩用一个令人相当惊讶的方式荡了下来，站在帕梅拉面前。她想让自己看起来很有威胁性，但鉴于她看上去至多只有七岁，这完全没有任何作用。  
“现在你要告诉我你的名字了吗？”  
“是——”  
“哈琳！”一个三十多岁，神情紧张的女人一把拽过孩子——哈琳的手腕：“我都跟你说什么了？” 她怒视着哈琳但突然又冲帕梅拉微笑起来，“对不起，我叫她好好和她的表亲们一起玩，这样我就能放松一下，但她连这么简单的话都不听！”她的口音甚至比哈琳的还重，帕梅拉猜她是从布鲁克林附近来的，可能是来走亲戚。  
“我再次为她的打扰抱歉，希望您今天过的愉快！快点，哈琳，要是你不想被骂的更惨的话就赶紧跟上。”  
帕梅拉摇摇头，把这场冲突赶出脑海，回到她的画上。要是她的分数低于“B”的话，那她的一切努力都白费了。她讨厌艺术类学科，更加喜爱精准的科学，但即使是在愚蠢的科目上得到低分也会影响到她的绩点，进而影响她对大学的选择。  
她终于画出了让自己满意的作品，虽然她并不着急，却还是希望它越早完成越好。她站起来，把画笔和素描本放进书包里，然后开始往家走。  
屋里空无一人，甚至在她把钥匙插进锁孔之前，她就能感受到里面的空洞。她走进厨房，发现一张写着她名字的纸条。  
“帕梅拉，”纸条上写，  
“我们要出门两天，别把别人带到家里过夜，定时打扫，你的饭在冰箱里。”  
她叹了口气，但并不惊讶。从她12岁时起，他爸妈就时常毫无预警地把她一个人丢在家里好几天。倒不是说她被抛弃了，他们会给她留下足够的食物，还有紧急时所需的钱和他们的电话。  
她从冰箱里拿了一瓶水，走进自己的卧室，关上门。她没法否认自己住在一栋豪华的房子里，但这些房间都显得大而刻板，像宣传彩页上的房间一样，似乎从没有人住过。她的卧室是唯一的例外，尽管它同样很干净，但这几乎是它和这屋子里其他房间唯一的相似之处。她不顾母亲的反对，把卧室墙漆成了绿色，这几乎花光了她周六在当地花店兼职的全部所得。要说她仅仅是喜欢一切绿色的东西，那就太过轻描淡写了，事实是，只有和她的植物待在一起，她才会感到安宁。孩提时期，她把几乎所有时间花在了花园里，现在花园的大部分都变成了混凝土。但再她恳求了母亲几个星期之后，她终于被允许留下一小片土地，她在里面种了水仙和玫瑰，里面的花不多，因为她不想仅仅为了好看就让它们挤在一起。  
慢慢地，她把自己的卧室变成了一处植物天堂。开始只有几株仙人球，但很快，所有边边角角都被各种各样的花草所覆盖。这样，帕梅拉才会感到舒适，即使这花了很多功夫，她也毫无怨言。  
她只是如此热爱它们。

对一些人来说，高处的树枝可能是个问题，但对哈莉则不然。她开始想去玩秋千，但那些兄弟姐妹们快速占据了它们，以确保她知道自己是不受欢迎的。  
哈琳痛恨亲戚聚会，不管在哪里，她都是异类，但在自家人中情况更加糟糕。她的哥哥姐姐和表亲们相处很愉快，但表亲们好像建立了某种针对她的协议，而且她的亲兄弟都不太在乎这个，不会为她挺身而出。  
那些孩子全都大吵大闹，直到那些大人们终于受够了，才提出要带他们去公园。尽管哈琳一直相当安静，她还是被迫跟着一起去。  
她在树上坐了一会儿，只是看着一位留着红色长发的少女过来，坐下，打开一个本子并且开始画画。哈琳很无聊，所以她一心只想看着她，直到少女的头抬了起来。  
“你在那上面呆多久了？你在偷窥我吗？”  
少女用的是谴责的语气，所以哈琳拒绝回答，毕竟是她先在这里的，所以这根本不是偷窥！于是她只是继续看着她。她也不想因为打扰陌生人而被妈妈说教。  
“我叫帕梅拉，你叫什么？”哈琳知道，要是自己交换了名字，妈妈会很不高兴，所以她又一次保持了沉默。“你多大了？”那少女就是不会看眼色。“你到底会不会说话？”少女终于爆发了，哈琳怒视着她。  
“我不傻，我就是不该和陌生人说话。”她畏缩了一下，希望自己什么都没说，但为时已晚。  
“但偷窥他们就没问题吗？”哈琳擤了擤鼻子，想要咳嗽。她不是在偷窥！要是这个少女不想被看到，她一开始就不该坐在那里！  
“这不一样！”她终于说出口。那不是偷窥，不全是。  
“不一样不一样。”  
哈莉（应作“哈琳”，疑为作者笔误）感到被激怒了，她轻松从树枝上荡了下来。  
“真的不一样！”她试图摆出妈妈要把她关进房间里，不给饭吃时的样子来，但少女只是屈尊地微笑着。  
“现在你要告诉我你的名字了吗？”  
“是——”她开口，但突然听到有人叫自己的名字，一刹那她就感到妈妈的手指深陷如她腕部的皮肤。这很疼。他妈妈开始向少女道歉，尽管哈莉（应作“哈琳”，疑为作者的又一个笔误。）想要插话，但这只能让妈妈更加生气。  
“要是不想被骂得更惨的话就跟上。”妈妈命令道，拖着哈琳的手腕。“你已经不听话一次了，你的表亲们说他们很乐意和你一起玩，你却跑去打扰那个女孩？你是听不懂话吗？我要去告诉你爸爸。”  
哈琳感到了一闪而过的恐惧，但她清楚申辩只会让妈妈更加生气，因此只是板着脸。在公园前，她的表亲们沾沾自喜地冲着她微笑。她怒视着他们。这都是他们做的，她想要他们付出代价。这不公平！  
“回去之后，我要你回到房间去。这是为你好，要是我们让你逃过这一次，你以后会吃亏的。你明白吧？”  
哈琳点点头。她以前曾经听过这一套话，以后也一定会再次听到。惩罚当然不是好事，但是她活该。  
她和两位表亲用一间卧室，这很烦。因为她试着睡觉时，她们总在说话。这卧室不大，勉强能塞下三张床，但凑合一周足够了。聚会还有三天但她已经开始思念不再孤独的感觉。尽管她在家里也是一个人，但她喜欢那样。可在这里她感到没人可以聊天的痛苦，尤其是周围有很多人。  
她有哥哥，姐姐和五个表亲。就算是他们之中最小的都比她大一岁。年纪最大的，比哈琳大八岁，已经十六了。他们中没人知道该和哈琳说什么，他们只知道哈琳很奇怪，而且他们不喜欢她

“你妈妈和我们说你又不听话了，另外两个孩子就从来没有这样的问题，你为什么一直这么淘气呢，哈琳？”  
她不知道怎么回答，便保持沉默  
“我们对你太宽松了吗？你是不是觉得自己可以逃过这一次？对不对？”  
哈琳还是不说话，直到感到脑袋被打了一巴掌，尖锐的疼痛传来。她连忙抬起头来，看见父亲愤怒的双眼。  
“别无视我，哈琳，听着我的话！下次，好好听你妈妈的话，我们就不用罚你了。你以后会感谢我们的。我们这样做是因为我们爱你。大多数家长都不在乎他们的孩子们，才不会管他们。所以你应该心怀感激。”  
她点点头，至少她的父母在意。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：如果有人觉得关于哈莉被惩罚的部分描写太多的话我非常抱歉。但这就是她的起源故事里的主要部分。在我的脑海中，这也是她和小丑待在一起的部分原因：她的父母让她把被虐待和被爱联系在了一起。我也不是很清楚，所以请告诉我你是怎么想的。在我的脑海里，艾薇和哈莉之间有七岁的年龄差，我又想让她们在开篇就见面。  
> 如果你喜欢，请告诉我，这只是一篇测试章，看看我该不该继续。这篇文章会被发在AO3和Fanfiction上，但AO3上，我会在每章末尾放一张我自己画的画。  
> 译者：虽然这只是一篇开头，并且仅仅介绍了两人的背景，但我很喜欢作者对哈莉心理细腻的描写，并且相当认同作者对哈莉喜欢丑爷的原因的分析，因此我把她翻译下来，希望得到大家的喜欢，也希望大家多多提出反馈，我会告诉作者有多少人喜欢这篇文章，这样ta也许就会决定继续写后面的内容。  
> 我会继续翻译作者的其他文章，并且时刻关注作者的更新情况。谢谢大家的支持！


End file.
